1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light emitting diode) and a backlight module using the same, wherein the LED has intensive light output at side directions thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an LED has many advantages, e.g., energy saving and longer life-span, compared to conventional light sources. Therefore, the LEDs are widely used in backlight modules. A conventional backlight module includes a backboard and a plurality of LEDs positioned on the backboard densely. Because the LEDs each have weak light output at side directions thereof, a distance between two adjacent LEDs is small, and a large number of the LEDs is accordingly needed. When the LEDs emit light, a large amount of heat is generated from the intensively arranged LEDs which is difficult to be dissipated timely and would be unavoidably accumulated in the backlight module. The large number of LEDs is costly. Furthermore, the heat generated by the large number of LEDs which cannot be dissipated timely affects the quality of the backlight module.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED and a backlight module using the same which can overcome the limitations described.